GENDERBEND-NEXT GEN HTTYD: The Dragon Heart
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Henri Hofferson is frustrated that his Soulwing form hasn't turn up yet, and that his parents are so over protective of him. But when an unsavory fellow from his mother's past arises from the depths of Helheim, he sees it as a chance to prove himself. Along side his faithful Dragon Sister, Gums, and his best friends, he's determent to be the hero he wants to be. Can he do it?
1. Prolouge

**GENDERBEND/NEXT GEN HTTYD.  
**

 **The Dragon Heart.**

 **Character Bios.**

* * *

 **Henri Hofferson.  
**

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Dragon:** Gums the Night Nadder.

 **Current Age:** 12.

 **Appearance:** Short Cut Light Auburn Hair, Light Green Eyes, Tan Skin with Freckles, Slender Build.

 **Personality:** Snarky, Tough, Hardheaded, Sarcastic, Funny, Cheery, Playful, Kind, Intelligent, Somewhat Awkward, Wisecracking, Determined, Brave, Daring, Free-spirited, Understanding, Stubborn, Selfless, Fun-loving, Innocent, Adventurous.

 **Family:** Ash Hofferson **(Father)** Hicca Hofferson **(Mother)** Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock **(Grandfather)** Valka 'the Peaceful' Haddock **(Grandmother, D** **eceased)** Cloudjumper the Stormcutter **(Dragonic Granduncle)** King Snowstorm the Bewilderbeast **(Dragonic Grandfather)** Toothless the Night Fury **(Dragonic Uncle)** Stormfly the Deadly Nadder **(Dragonic Aunt)** Gums the Night Nadder **(Dragonic Sister)** Tailspin the Deadly Nadder **(Dragonic Cousin)** Treeroot the Deadly Nadder **(Dragonic Cousin)** Freefall the Deadly Nadder **(Dragonic Cousin)** Snotlout Jorgenson **(Cousin)** Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare **(Dragonic Cousin)** Ruffnut Jorgenson **(Cousin)** Barf and Belch the Zippleback **(Dragonic Cousin)** Tuffnut Thorston **(Cousin)** Blufflout Jorgenson **(Cousin)** Gruffnut Thorston **(Adoptive Cousin)** Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback **(Dragonic Cousin)** Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare **(Dragonic Cousin)** Gobber the Belch **(Godfather)** Bones the Boneknapper **(Dragonic Godfather)**.

 **Friends:** Gunner Ingermen, Gilly Ingermen, Gruffnut Thorston, Blufflout Jorgenson, Gums the Night Nadder, Steele the Razorwhip, Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Sneeze and Cough the Zippleback, Veggies the Gronckle.

 **Summary:** Henri has a great taste for adventure and a side dish of danger, and wants to travel the world, just like his mother did. But his true passion is to become the Captain of the Dragon Heart. Many Strike Dragons would normally put him and Gums down for not having a chance in the Dragon Heart, because Gums was neither a Tracker or Strike Dragon, and was simply a 'Hybrid with no place in the world'. But that doesn't stop his hopes and dreams, and he hopes to make his family proud as he rises as the greatest Dragon Rider of them all.

* * *

 **Gums the Night Nadder.  
**

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Rider:** Henri Hofferson.

 **Current Age:** 12 **(In Human Years)**.

 **Appearance:** Slender Black Night Fury Body with Light Blue and Bright Orange Patches on any part of the Body, Large Light Blue Eyes, Big Bat-like Wings, Retractable Teeth, Yellow Spines in place of Fins on Tail, Crown Spines in place of Ear Plates, minus Real Ears, Slight Beak at the end of Mouth. **  
**

 **Personality:** Cute, Playful, Funny, Smart, Brave, Loyal, Sensitive, Positive, Fun-loving, Compassionate, Caring, Silly, Lovable, Dependable.

 **Family:** Toothless the Night Fury **(Father)** Stormfly the Deadly Nadder **(Mother)** Tailspin the Deadly Nadder **(Elder Half Brother)** Treeroot the Deadly Nadder **(Elder Half Brother)** Freefall the Deadly Nadder **(Elder Half Sister)** Henri Hofferson **(Human Brother)** Hicca Hofferson **(Human Aunt)** Ash Hofferson **(Human Uncle)** Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock **(Human Granduncle)** Cloudjumper the Stormcutter **(Grandfather)** King Snowstorm the Bewilderbeast **(Grandfather)** Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare **(Cousin)** Snotlout Jorgenson **(Human Cousin)** Ruffnut Jorgenson **(Human Cousin)** Barf and Belch **(Cousin)** Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare **(Cousin)** Blufflout Jorgenson **(Human Cousin)** Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback **(Cousin)** Gruffnut Thorston **(Adoptive Human Cousin)** Bones the Boneknapper **(Godfather)** Gobber the Belch **(Human Godfather).**

 **Friends:** Steele the Razorwhip **(Crush),** Veggies the Gronckle, Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback, Henri Hofferson, Gunner Ingermen, Gilly Ingermen, Gruffnut Thorston, Blufflout Jorgenson.

 **Summary:** Gums was like Black Sheep among the White, not being either Night Fury or Deadly Nadder, leaving her to be picked on by other Dragons, mostly a ill-attitude Skrill named Deathkiller. Regardless, she stands beside her Human brother, Henri in his dream into becoming a member of the Dragon Heart, as she had her own hopes, hoping to become her own kind of Dragon and Dragon Heart, and be excepted into the Dragon community.

* * *

 **Gunner Ingermen.  
**

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Dragon:** Steele the Razorwhip.

 **Current Age:** 12.

 **Appearance:** Black Scruffy Hair, Green Eyes, Light Cream Colored Skin, Athletic Build.

 **Personality:** Caring, Smart, Brave, Battle Ready, Determent, Skilled, Escape Expert, Kind, Selfless, Dependable.

 **Family:** Fishlegs Ingermen **(Father)** Heather Ingermen **(Mother)** Gilly Ingermen **(Younger Sister)** Steele the Razorwhip **(Dragonic Brother)** Veggies the Gronckle **(Dragonic Cousin)** Windshear the Razorwhip **(Dragonic Aunt)** Meatlug the Gronckle **(Dragonic Aunt).**

 **Friends:** Henri Hofferson, Gilly Ingermen, Gruffnut Thorston, Blufflout Jorgenson, Steele the Razorwhip, Gums the Night Nadder, Veggies the Gronckle, Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback.

 **Summary:** Henri's best human friend, he supports his hopes and dreams and helps him train for the day he becomes Captain of the Dragon Heart, for he trained for the very same purpose. He thirsts for adventure and danger, much like her mother. He is a very great Rider, and a great big brother in Gilly's opinion. With his Dragon, Steele by his side, he knows that he can take on any dangers to the White Kingdom, be it Human or Dragon.

* * *

 **Steele the Razorwhip.  
**

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Rider:** Gunner Ingermen.

 **Current Age:** 12 **(In Human Years)**.

 **Appearance:** Metallic Grey Reflective Scales, Horn on the Snout, Big Green Eyes, Slender Body.

 **Personality:** Battle Ready, Determent, Loyal, Protective, Caring, Sensitive, Smart, Dependable, Brave.

 **Family:** Windshear the Razorwhip **(Mother)** Unknown Male **(Father)** Gunner Ingermen **(Human Brother)** Gilly Ingermen **(Human Cousin)** Fishlegs Ingermen **(Human Uncle)** Heather Ingermen **(Human Aunt)** Veggies the Gronckle **(Cousin)** Meatlug the Gronckle **(Aunt).**

 **Friends:** Gums the Night Nadder **(Crush),** Veggies the Gronckle, Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback, Gunner Ingermen, Gilly Ingermen, Henri Hofferson, Gruffnut Thorston, Blufflout Jorgenson.

 **Summary:** Much like his Rider, and both of their mothers, they live for the thrill of battle and adventure. Steele trains day and night for the day he takes his mother's place as Captain of the Sharp Dragon Heart. But that isn't the only reason for his dedication. His top reason is to one day impress his long time crush, Gums the Night Nadder, and become her mate. He has cared and defended for her since the day they first met, and became Gums's listening buddy whenever she was troubled. He is loyal, and would attack anyone and anything to protect his loved ones.

* * *

 **Gilly Ingermen.**

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Dragon:** Veggies the Gronckle.

 **Current Age:** 12.

 **Appearance:** Blonde Hair, Green Eyes, Cream Colored Skin, Slender Build.

 **Personality:** Intelligent, Shy, Easily Frightened, Determent, Brave, Dragon Expert.

 **Family:** Fishlegs Ingermen **(Father)** Heather Ingermen **(Mother)** Gunner Ingermen **(Elder Brother)** Vegges the Gronckle **(Dragonic Sister)** Steele the Razorwhip **(Dragonic Cousin)** Meatlug the Gronckle **(Dragonic Aunt)** Windshear the Razorwhip **(Dragonic Aunt)**.

 **Friends:** Gunner Ingermen, Henri Hofferson, Gruffnut Thorston, Blufflout Jorgenson, Vegges the Gronckle, Steele the Razorwhip, Gums the Night Nadder, Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback. **  
**

 **Summary:** Much like her father, she craves for knowledge of all the Dragons in the world, and even said that she will face even the most deadly ones to do it. But it was a bit unlikely, for she was as shy and frightful as her father is, and that with her knowledge is why she was picked on by many, mostly Deathkiller and his Rider, Saber. But her brother, Gunner and her Dragon, Vegges was always there for her, so she didn't worry and never let Saber's words put her down.

* * *

 **Veggies the Gronckle.  
**

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Rider:** Gilly Ingermen.

 **Current Age:** 12 **(In Human Years)**.

 **Appearance:** Hot Pink Scales with Yellow Bumps and Spots, Yellow Eyes, Bulky Body.

 **Personality:** Caring, Motherly, Intelligent, Easily Frightened, Brave, Loyal, Shy.

 **Family:** Meatlug the Gronckle **(Mother)** Unknown Male **(Father)** Gilly Ingermen **(Human Sister)** Fishlegs Ingermen **(Human Uncle)** Heather Ingermen **(Human Aunt)** Gunner Ingermen **(Human Cousin)** Steele the Razorwhip **(Cousin)** Windshear the Razorwhip **(Aunt).**

 **Friends:** Steele the Razorwhip, Gums the Night Nadder, Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback, Gilly Ingermen, Gunner Ingermen, Henri Hofferson, Gruffnut Thorston, Blufflout Jorgenson.

 **Summary:** Veggies is an exact replica of Meatlug. Kind, caring and motherly towards her favorite Human, Gilly. She supports her and her ideas through and through, but unlike her gentle mother, her temper can reach the breaking point whenever so much as a strain of hair is missing from her head. She is fiercely protective and loyal to her family, and if you hurt any of it, be it his mother, or Gilly, duck for cover!

* * *

 **Gruffnut Thorston.  
**

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Dragon:** Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback.

 **Current Age:** 12.

 **Appearance:** Short Red Hair, Green Eyes, Slender Build, Fair Skin.

 **Personality:** Silly, Caring, Smart, Funny, Gruff, Fearless, Dare Devil, Carefree, Adventurous.

 **Family:** Tuffnut Thorston **(Adopted Father)** Ruffnut Jorgenson **(Adopted Aunt)** Snotlout Jorgenson **(Adopted Uncle)** Blufflout Jorgenson **(Adopted Cousin)** Henri Hofferson **(Adoptive Cousin)** Hicca Hofferson **(Adoptive Aunt)** Ash Hofferson **(Adoptive Uncle)** Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback **(Adoptive Dragonic Brother and Sister)** Barf and Belch the Zippleback **(Adoptive** **Dragonic Aunt and Uncle)** Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare **(Adopted Dragonic Uncle)** Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare **(Adopted Dragonic Cousin)** Gums the Night Nadder **(Adoptive Dragonic Cousin)** Toothless the Night Fury **(Adoptive Dragonic Cousin)** Stormfly the Deadly Nadder **(Adoptive Dragonic Cousin)** Tailspin the Deadly Nadder ****(Adoptive Dragonic Cousin)** ** Treeroot the Deadly Nadder ****(Adoptive Dragonic Cousin)** ** Freefall the Deadly Nadder ****(Adoptive Dragonic Cousin)****.

 **Friends:** Blufflout Jorgenson, Henri Hofferson, Gunner Ingermen, Gilly Ingermen, Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback, Gums the Night Nadder, Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Steele the Razorwhip, Veggies the Gronckle.

 **Summary:** Tuffnut and Ruffnut were flying with Barf and Belch, along with their offspring, Cough and Sneeze when they came upon a abandoned ship, with nothing but a small cradle, with a crying infant Gruffnut in there. Feeling connected to him, Tuffnut adopted him and raised him in his own goofy way, with the help of his sister and Dragon, along with Cough and Sneeze. But not being related to his father by blood did not mean that he can be just as reckless and crazy as him. Gruffnut was the glue that keeps the three siblings together and usually had to be the one to get their heads straight when get in a fight.

* * *

 **Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback.  
**

 **Gender:** Both.

 **Rider:** Gruffnut Thorston.

 **Current Age:** 12 **(In Human Years)**.

 **Appearance:** Light Blue Scales with Yellow Spikes and Orange Spots on the Wings, Double-Sized-Body, Yellow Eyes.

 **Personality:** Silly, Crazy, Defensive, Loyal, Faithful, Playful, Bickering.

 **Family:** Barf and Belch **(Parent)** Unknown Dragon **(Parent)** Gruffnut Thorston **(Human Brother)** Tuffnut Thorston **(Human Uncle)** Ruffnut Jorgenson **(Human** **Aunt)** Snotlout Jorgenson **(Human Uncle)** Blufflout Jorgenson **(Human Cousin)** Henri Hofferson **(Human Cousin)** Hicca Hofferson **(Human Aunt)** Ash Hofferson **(Human Uncle)** Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare **(Uncle)** Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare **(Cousin)** Gums the Night Nadder **(Cousin)** Toothless the Night Fury **(Cousin)** Stormfly the Deadly Nadder **(Cousin)** Tailspin the Deadly Nadder ****(Cousin)** ** Treeroot the Deadly Nadder ****(Cousin)** ** Freefall the Deadly Nadder ****(Cousin)****.

 **Friends:** Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Gums the Night Nadder, Steele the Razorwhip, Veggies the Gronckle, Gruffnut Thorston, Blufflout Jorgenson, Henri Hofferson, Gunner Ingermen, Gilly Ingermen.

 **Summary:** Two heads are better then one? Not with these two. Much like their parent's Riders, they are in a steady love/hate relationship. One minute they are cheering about their latest explosion, the next, their trying to explode each other! And it is usually up to poor Gruffnut to kept them together and make up, and despite the many times they fight, they care deeply for their body sibling, and would go to great lengths to protect the other head, or their Rider and brother. **  
**

* * *

 **Blufflout Jorgenson.  
**

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Dragon:** Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare.

 **Current Age:** 12.

 **Appearance:** Black Hair, Blue Eyes, Pale White Skin, Buff Build.

 **Personality:** Cocky, Prideful, Reckless, Dare-Devil, Both Selfish and Selfless, Over-Confident, Heroic, Brave, Loyal.

 **Family:** Snotlout Jorgenson **(Father)** Ruffnut Jorgenson **(Mother)** Gruffnut Thorston **(Adopted Cousin)** Henri Hofferson **(Cousin)** Ash Hofferson **(Cousin)** Hicca Hofferson **(Cousin)** Tuffnut Thorston **(Uncle)** Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare **(Dragonic Sister)** Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare **(Dragonic Uncle)** Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback **(Dragonic Cousins)** Gums the Night Nadder **(** **Dragonic Cousin)** Toothless the Night Fury **(Dragonic Cousin)** Stormfly the Deadly Nadder **(Dragonic Cousin)** Barf and Belch the Zippleback **(Dragonic Aunt and Uncle)** Tailspin the Deadly Nadder **(Dragonic Cousin)** Treeroot the Deadly Nadder **(Dragonic Cousin)** Freefall the Deadly Nadder **(Dragonic Cousin)**.

 **Friends:** Gruffnut Thorston, Henri Hofferson, Gunner Ingermen, Gilly Ingermen, Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare, Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback, Gums the Night Nadder, Steele the Razorwhip, Veggies the Gronckle.

 **Summary:** Much like his father was, he is cocky and over-confident, which often gets him into trouble. Unfortunately, thanks to his grandfather, Spitelout, his cockiness goes to the point to which it makes him a little selfish, only thinking about himself and the Jorgenson pride, going with the saying 'Rest is for the Weak'. Spitelout was hoping to shape his grandson into the Jorgenson Viking 'he' wanted him to be. One day, with Blaze's help, Blufflout learns that his way and his grandfather's way are completely different, and likes his way more, and will become the better Viking his father, and friends can be glad to have on their side. **  
**

* * *

 **Blaze the Monstrous Nightmare.  
**

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Rider:** Blufflout Jorgenson.

 **Current Age:** 12 **(In Human Years)**.

 **Appearance:** Yellow Scales with Green on the Wing Tips and Black Stripes on the Back, Black Spines, Slender Body, Yellow Eyes.

 **Personality:** Confident, Snarky, Brave, Loyal, Kind, Sensitive, Protective, Intelligent.

 **Family:** Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare **(Father)** Unknown Female **(Mother)** Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback **(Cousins)** Barf and Belch the Zippleback **(Aunt and Uncle)** Gums the Night Nadder **(Cousin)** Toothless the Night Fury **(Cousin)** Stormfly the Deadly Nadder **(Cousin)** Tailspin the Deadly Nadder **(Cousin)** Treeroot the Deadly Nadder **(Cousin)** Freefall the Deadly Nadder **(Cousin)** Blufflout Jorgenson **(Human Brother)** Snotlout Jorgenson **(Human Uncle)** Ruffnut Jorgenson **(Human Aunt)** Gruffnut **(Adopted Human Cousin)** Henri Hofferson **(Human Cousin)** Hicca Hofferson **(Human Cousin)** Ash Hofferson **(Human Cousin)**.

 **Friends:** Cough and Sneeze the Zippleback, Gums the Night Nadder, Steele the Razorwhip, Veggies the Gronckle, Blufflout Jorgenson, Gruffnut Thorston, Henri Hofferson, Gunner Ingermen, Gilly Ingermen.

 **Summary:** Blaze is a tough, no nonsense female, that usually has to be the one to get Blufflout out of the jam he's eaten himself into. But she never holds it against him. Usually just give him a good tongue lashing, and roasting his behind to teach him a lesson. Though she presents herself as a hardened warrior, she's really a big softy at heart, caring for all kinds of creatures. Even someone that gets under her scales. She cares deeply for her Human Brother, and disapproves greatly of Spitelout's influence over him, and hopes that one day he would see the light and become the kind of person he wanted to be.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the introduction of gangs' kids that will turn up in upcoming sequels to 'The Viking and the Dragon Maiden' take care and I'll see you guys later! Chow!** **  
**


	2. The Dragon Games

**GENDERBEND/NEXT GEN HTTYD.  
**

 **The Dragon Heart.**

 **Summary:** Henri Hofferson is frustrated that his Soulwing form hasn't turn up yet, and that his parents are so over protective of him. But when an unsavory fellow from his mother's past arises from the depths of Helheim and threatens his kingdom, he sees it as a chance to prove himself. Along side his faithful Dragon Sister, Gums, and his best friends and their Dragons, he's determent to be the hero he always wanted to be. Can he do it?

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Dragon Games.  
**

 **The Kingdom of Norðri.**

 _"This is the Kingdom of_ _Norðri. On the outside, it just looks like a gigantic iceberg sitting on a massive island, with hundreds of smaller islands surrounding it. But that old phrase is right. 'There is no place like home'.  
_

The horn blows, and the Dragons raced off into the sky to get to the sheep first.

 _Oh Yeah! It's that time of month again._

 _The Dragon Games!_

Everyone and everydragon would gather around on the cliffs and watch the spectacular race! The a group of Dragons from each class would race around the entire Kingdom of Norðri, looking for colored sheep, and then bring them to their baskets as points. Whoever got the most points wins the game!

The contestants were: Toothless the Night Fury, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, Meatlug the Gronckle, Windshear the Razorwhip, Barf and Belch the Zippleback, and a new contestant, Boom the Thunderdrum. They all wore a certain amount of colors, signalling their class, and to who their racing for.

Toothless was Strike Purple that went in stripes down his face, his wings, legs and body. Stormfly had Tracker Green, looking like butterfly patterns on her face, wings and legs. Hookfang was Stoker Orange, in a curved pointed style on his wings, and stripes around his neck and legs. Meatlug, Boulder Brown on her face, legs, wings and body. Windshear with Sharp Yellow, around her neck, legs, and wings. Barf and Belch with Mystery Grey on their necks, arms, tails, and wings. Boom had Tidal Blue on his head, wings, and arms.

Standing in the stalls showed the Dragons and Viking cheering for a specific Dragon. Some of them were _very_ similar.

In the Mystery Stands, were the Twins, Tuffnut Thorston, and Ruffnut Jorgenson. They cheering their shared Dragon on with gusto. They were both 32 years old, as were the rest of the gang, but they were still the same Twins everyone knew and hated- ah! I mean loved!

On Tuffnut's side though, was a young boy about twelve years old with short fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and fair freckled skin. Beside him was a Zippleback, the size of a Pony, with light blue scales with orange spots on the wings and yellow spikes, standing beside him, cheering for Barf and Belch, the female head calling them 'Mad' the male head calling them 'Dom' and they ended up arguing, before the boy sat between their necks and pushed their heads apart, directing them back to the race.

 _Oh! That's one of my friends, Gruffnut Thorston. Well, actually, he's my adoptive cousin. Uncle Tuff found him on a abandoned boat on a deserted island and adopted him. The Zippleback beside him is Cough and Sneeze, Barf and Belch's child. They are all very adventurous, but Cough and Sneeze always end up arguing over something, and it's always up to Gruff to knock their heads together. Literally._

In the Stoker stands, two male Vikings and a small, Pony-sized female Monstrous Nightmare with yellow scales, very light green on the wing tips and some on her black spines, were cheering loudly for the little Nightmare's father. The larger Viking was a 32 year old Snotlout and he had a showing scar going across his left eye. The boy next to him, almost looked a lot like him when he was twelve. Short black hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin.

 _That's my actual cousin, Blufflout Jorgenson, Uncle Snotlout's and Aunt Ruffnut's son, and his Dragon sister, Blaze, Hookfang's daughter. He_ can _be a bit cocky, but he has a heart of gold. But each day, Great Uncle Spitelout was trying to shape him into_ his _kind of Viking. While Blaze was trying to get him to follow his own path. Hopefully he'll listen to the latter._

In the Sharp stands, stood a 32 year old women with long black hair, tied into a braid that went over her shoulder, and she was cheering on Windshear. It was Heather Ingermen. Beside her was another twelve year old boy, with short scruffy black hair, bright green eyes, and light cream colored skin. Beside him was a much younger Razorwhip. He looked like any other Razorwhip, with big green eyes, which sparkled brightly as he cheered his mother on.

 _That's my best friend, Gunner, along with his Dragon, Steele. He was my adventuring buddy, training buddy, exercise buddy. He was basically my 'everything that's athletic' buddy. Steele was pretty cool to. Though he has a crush on my Dragon, so I'm keeping an eye on him.  
_

In the Boulder stands, a 32 year old Fishlegs Ingermen was cheering on his Meatlug, a rather cute twelve year old girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes, trying to get a better view of the race, before a hot pink Pony-sized female Gronckle with yellow bumps and spots, help her onto her head, to get a better look. The girl smiled, before continuing to cheer for her father's Dragon.

 _That is Gilly Ingermen, Fishlegs's and Heather's youngest daughter, and Gunner's little sister, along with Meatlug's daughter, Veggies. She is really her daddy's little girl. Sweet, sensitive, caring, but she does have a tendency to stand up for herself. They are really great friends, and Gilly is also my geeking buddy._

Then is showed the Alpha stands, where the Alpha and the Betas were seated. In the chairs was a fairly aged Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock and seated on his left was his Dragonic brother, Cloudjumper. On his right was his family. His daughter, Hicca 'The Heroic' Hofferson the Third, or Littlefire, and seated next to her was her husband, Ash 'The Fearless' Hofferson, and beside him, was a twelve year old boy short cut light brown hair, tan skin with freckles, and light green eyes with tiny specks of gold.

Sitting beside him, bouncing on the spot, was a very strange looking Dragon. She was female, and her body shape resembled a Night Fury. But in place of her earplates, minus her actually ears, were a crown of spines, and there were Nadder spines in place of the Night Fury's tailfins. And small patches of light blue and orange were scattered all over her body.

It was Henri Hofferson, son of Hicca and Ash Hofferson, and the Dragon was Gums, Henri's Dragonic sister, and daughter of Toothless the Night Fury and Stormfly the Deadly Nadder. They were watching with smiles of excitement as they watched her parents race.

 _That's me. Henri Hofferson. And that's my sister, Gums. We are the best of friends, and our dream is to become members of the Dragon Heart, as it is all of our dreams. But, being neither Strike or Tracker class, it makes it a bit hard for Gum and I. But that doesn't mean we're giving up!_ _We'll be the greatest Dragon Heart who ever lived!_

"Go Uncle Toothless!" Henri cheered as Gums roared in a cheer.

They could see Meatlug grab hold of another Sheep, but then, Hookfang 'accidentally' bumped into her, making her loose her grip on the Sheep and land in his claws. In the Stoker Stands, Snotlout and Blufflout cheer.

"Aw! Sorry, 'Lug! Did you want that?" Meatlug growled, before smoke began to surround them. Their eyes widened. They knew what was coming.

"Oh, please, no..." was all Meatlug could mutter, before they were suddenly blasted by the Zippleback Gas, the Sheep flying out of Hookfang's talons and into Barf's and Belch's, who cheered along with everyone in the Mystery Stands, the Twins, Gruffnut, and Cough and Sneeze, being the loudest.

"Come on, sis! It's starting to stink around here!"

"I'm with you bro! Then again, I'm always with you! We're a Zippleback!" they laughed, not noticing the blue dot flying towards them, then flying upside down underneath them. It was Stormfly! She reached out, and snatched the Sheep off of them, tucking in her wings for a quick escape before reopening.

"Go Mom!" Gums shouted in joy, as Henri, Hicca and Ash cheered.

Stormfly grinned when she heard her daughter's praise, as she nose dived towards her basket and threw the animal in.

Gobber laughed as he held Thunder Ear, an invention of Hicca's to hear far away Dragons sounds, and also send off sounds of your own, close to his mouth. "That's nine for the Trackers with the Sharps tying with them! Mystery and Stoker come up the rear with five, Strike and Tidal lead and tie with fourteen, and Boulder trails behind with three!" the crowd cheer, knowing what was up next.

"Now it's time, for what you've all been waiting for!" he blew through the Ear, signaling the Final Round; The Black Sheep. The Black Sheep was the big thing, the white ones were to just get the crowd going. The Black Sheep was worth a thousand points, and whoever caught it and got it in their basket wings the game. So far, Toothless has been the running champion, with a record of 98th wins.

But Boom was ready to break that streak.

They all got into a circle in the air, and waited for Silent Sven to release the Black Sheep. He approached the Sheep Launcher, and seated his prized Sheep, Timmy, into the bucket, and then pulled the lever!

He shot into the sky in high speed, going passed the group, who flew upwards, to catch him. All but Toothless, who stayed patiently where he glide.

The others got their claws out to catch him...

But Timmy reached his limit and then started to fall downward. This caused the others to crash into one another, while Timmy landed in Toothless's claws. He smirked, before zooming towards his target, making the Strike Stands, and the Beta Stands cheer.

"Go Dad!"

Toothless smirked as he neared his basket...

Before Boom bumped into him, knocking him off course, but not making him loose his grip.

Tidals and Strikes cheered, while Gums was wagging her tail uncontrollably.

"Come on Dad! You can do it!"

His daughter's praise gave him strength, and he dived towards the water, Boom coming right behind him.

He continued to dive until the last minute, he pulled up. Boom, unable to make tight turns, ended up falling into the lake. He slowly emerged, a glowering look on his face.

Toothless let out a Dragony laugh, before throwing the Black Sheep into his basket.

The Dragon Games were over!

Gobber laughed. "Toothless wins! Strike takes the game!"

Cheers were heard all over as Toothless let out a roar of victory, before flying near the crowd, many of them holding their hands or wings out for a clap of victory.

This month's Dragon Games were over.

Until next month.

* * *

 **Now, just letting this out, the Betas are the Village's chief and the Alpha's second-in-command, and most trusted advisor. And I basically made the Dragon Games sound like Quidditch from Harry Potter. That was just an introduction, by the way!  
**


	3. Daydreams and Dangers

**GENDERBEND/NEXT GEN HTTYD.  
**

 **The Dragon Heart.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Daydreams and Dangers.  
**

After the games, the racers set down on the ground to catch their breath after a long race. Stormfly made her way over to her mate and nuzzled him.

"Nice job, dear." she purred, making him chuckle as he nuzzled her back. "You didn't do so bad yourself, love." he complimented, before spotting Boom get a 'A' for effort by his adoptive parents and his siblings.

"Hey, Boom!" the Thunderdrum turned to him, "You did good today. Work on your tight turns, and think before acting, and you might just get at least _one_ win." Boom chuckled.

"Sir, yes, sir!" he walked off with his family, leaving the Nadder and Fury smiling at one another.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they perked up at the sound of that voice. They turned to see their daughter, Gums, bounding towards them, the rest of the family in toe.

"There's my little Gemstone!" Toothless lent down to nuzzle her, both of them purring like cats as they did. Stormfly smiled, before she spotted her rider and Human brother coming towards her, with his wife, son, and father-in-law right behind him.

"You did great, sis." he gently patted her nose, before hugging her, as Hicca hugged her brother's neck, as he continued nuzzling his daughter, before flipping her onto her back and started tickling her.

Gums giggled as she trashed around to try and get out of his grip, but no luck. "Daddy! S-stop! It tickles!" she managed to let out, as Henri laughed at her helpless state. Gums turned to her brother, "Henri! Help me!"

"I don't think I will-" "Yeah, because he's gonna suffer the same fate!" he was then pinned to the floor by his parents and tickled relentlessly and mercilessly. Loud guffaws were heard all over the Racer's Cavern, making the other racers look over at the happy family, and they rolled their eyes, but unable to hide their smiles. They were happy for their Night Fury friend.

Before, it was basically unheard of for a Night Fury to have offspring, but they all knew how much Toothless wanted to have a child of his own. And when he had one with an entirely different species of Dragon, they were shocked, but none the less happy for the Night Fury to have his life long wish. Maybe that was why he was so protective and loving of her.

Stormfly chuckled lightly. "Alright, dear. Let the poor girl up." Toothless chuckled, but complied none the less, smiling down at his giggling hatchling. Hicca and Ash let their son up as well, smiling fondly at his heavily breathing form.

"Good race, T." they turned to the sound of the male Thorston Twin, his sister, brother-in-law, nephew, adoptive son, and their Dragons right behind him. "But Barch was close to winning! You gotta admit that." Toothless rolled his eyes, but chuckled good naturally.

"Yes. Yes they were. How are you two, today boys?" he asked the younger ones.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"That's good to hear. Where's the Ingermens?"

"Over here!" They looked over to see the Ingermen family coming towards them, with bright smiles on their faces.

"Meatlug, Windshear! You both did great!" the girls head bowed humbly, as their children soon same rushing in, riding their Dragons, playing 'Knights and Dragons' wielding wooden swords.

The other kids laughed, and got on their Dragonic siblings, and started getting into the game, grabbing stray sticks, and even twigs.

Gobber sighed as he made his way toward them. "To be young, and wild, and have most of my limbs again." he told them wistfully, making the parents laughed, before Hicca turned to the children.

"Alright you lot, come on, it's been a long race, and it's getting late. Time for sleep." they _all_ groaned.

"Mom, do we have to?"

"If you want to get ready for basics so you can go to the Academy, then yes." she smirked, knowing how much her son wanted to go to the Academy. Her son seem to think about it, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. A trait he got from Gobber from talking to him about his multipule adventures.

"Can we go to the Sleepover Cave?"

"Deal." he rushed off, the others and their Dragons in toe.

The parents laughed again, before Fishlegs turned to Hicca.

"Hicca, I know that Henri is a bit of a dreamer. Do you worry for him?" Hicca smiled sadly.

"Of course I do. In fact, I worry for all of our young ones." Toothless nodded in agreement.

"It seems like yesterday that Gums and the others were just Hatchlings, and soon they'll be fully matured and leaving the nest, doing their own thing for their lives. We just want them to be prepared..." Meatlug chuckled at the Soulwing and the Night Fury.

"They have kindred spirits, that's for sure. I'm sure that they'll be just fine." the two smiled, as they were joined by their significant other. "Come on. Time to rest." they all nodded, and made their way to their caves.

The Hofferson family entered the cave, and prepared for bed. Ash and Hicca began to shed their armor, leaving them in their tunics, and Toothless warmed up the Sleeping Slab, as Stormfly coated it with Dragon Nip.

Just as the Hoffersons got their armor off, and their Dragonic siblings laid down, _three_ screeches were heard from the entrance.

They looked to see Stormfly's triplets, Tailspin, Treeroot, and Freefall, now teenagers, and members of the Tracker Dragon Heart.

Tailspin has grown, and was now a strong and handsome young Nadder, often turning the heads of many female Nadders his age. His bright blue scales glistened in the light, and his wings are red, with several dashes of purple on top. His horn was now a dark red, as well as his crown spines, but he has blue tail spikes. He lead the triplets when they were on patrol, and protected and helped Gums out when she was being picked on by bullies for being a Hybrid.

Treeroot was the intelligence of the group, and had really grown out of his hatchling stage, and was a cute Nadder. He kept his light green scales, with now had beautiful purple hues in the wings and on the legs. He also had purple crown spines and tail spines, as well as his horn. He helps Gums and Henri with their training, teaching them Dragon habits and getting them ready for the Academy.

Freefall was the heart of the group, often looking on the bright side of things. She, much like her mother, had become quite the beautiful Nadder, often getting many offers by males to be their mate. Her light purple scales with butter yellow spots on the wings, crown spines, tail spines and horn. She was probably the only one out of the family, besides her mother, that talk with Gums about 'female' stuff, as she put it.

"Hello, children. How was patrol?" Toothless asked his cubs with a warm smile, seeing any offspring of Stormfly as his own.

Tailspin smile. "It went well, Dad. Not a problem in sight." Toothless smiled as his sons and eldest daughter all got onto their own sleeping slabs. "That is good to hear." he complimented as Stormfly snuggled up beside him.

"Well..." Tailspin yawned, curling up on his bed, "'Night Mom. 'Night Dad." the Dragons closed their eyes, and went to sleep.

Ash clambered onto the hammock, and then helped his wife in, laying her on top of him. Most of the village had ordinary beds, but a good few of them, including the gang, preferred hammocks.

Ash smiled as Hicca snuggled onto his chest, as he draped a blanket over them. The hammock started to rock side to side, as Ash soon began to hum a little lullaby. Hicca had a small frown on her lips, her eyes in concentration.

"Is it too soon?" Ash stopped humming, a little surprised by her sudden interruption.

"What do you mean, love?" Hicca smiled at the nickname, before continuing.

"Is it too soon to be sending him to the Academy?"

The Academy was wear people who strive to become Dragon Heart Warriors go to start their training. The Academy was actually where the Ruins of Berk once stood. Where lots and lots of new houses, that were crushed and burned under the Red Death's fire and claws, was now removed and now replaced with the mighty Dragon Academy. It was the very place that Stormfly's triplets went to train, and they are now mighty warriors.

Ash chuckled. "He's just twelve, and a Viking. I remember how energetic and determent Tuffnut was back in the day." he chuckled, before groaning a bit, "Now that I think about it, not much has changed." Hicca giggled, snuggling deeper into Ash's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you until the sun shines at night and the stars fade to nothing." Ash told her, kissing her forehead, before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

 **Sleepover Cave.**

The kids were laughing over hilarious stories that they told around the Gronckle Lava, spreading their furs on the floor.

"Anyone else excited to go to the Academy tomorrow?" Henri asked with a smile, knowing the answers.

"Duh!"

"Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Of course!"

"Is that a trick question?!"

Henri chuckled, as Gums let out a Dragonic laugh, along with the other Dragons. Then Steele let out a yawn.

"Maybe we should get some shut eye? It's a big day tomorrow." Gums nodded.

"He's right. Let's get some sleep." Cough and Sneeze snickered along with Gruff, and Blufflout nudged Blaze with his elbow, both of them smirking, and Gilly and Veggies let out small giggles. The whole group knew about Gums crush on Steele and Steele's crush on Gums, but both were too embarrassed to say anything. Steele thought he wasn't worthy of her until he was powerful enough to protect her, and due to all the bullying, Gums thought she was too different to deserve a mate.

So they kept their silence.

Henri shook his head with a smile, and laid down, using Gums as a pillow.

Blufflout gave a small chuckle, "I think me and Blaze will be the top of the class after day one. Right, B? Up high?" he held his hand for a high five, but the Nightmare didn't respond. "No? No? Your just gonna leave me hanging?" he asked a bit crossly, as she didn't look the slightest bit bothered.

"That, and the fact I don't have any hands." the whole gang gave a laugh, as Blufflout looked and felt a bit stupid. When they calmed down, Gilly's gentle voice spoke up.

"You can't become a Dragon Heart in one day, Bluff. It takes years and years of training before you can even become a Trainee Dragon Heart. But I'm sure that if we work hard, and train a lot, we'll get there." Gilly told them, in a sweet, ever wise tone.

Gunner smiled at his little sister, before laying down completely. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight."

They all laid down, and fell into a peaceful slumber. Dreams filtered their minds, and filled them with hopes.

Henri's the most, hoping to be the greatest hero the Archipelago has ever known.

* * *

 _Dream._

 _Henri was up in the air, riding Gums, both of them, wearing armor. They were approaching Norðri, which was on fire! It was under attack!  
_

 _Henri spotted his grandfather, Stoick, riding Cloudjumper towards the chaos, before he heard the wings behind him._

 _"Henri! What in Thor's name are you doing here!? Your not even old enough to be out here!" he called to him, making Henri look a bit nervous._

 _"I-...I can help, Grandfather Stoick. I have to defend the Kingdom." Stoick sighed._

 _"Your going to get yourself hurt, or worse, son. Stay close, and out of trouble." Henri nodded, and he nodded in response._

 _"Follow me!" He roared to the others, who nodded and went into V Formation, Stoick leading the V. "Dive! Dive! DIVE!"_

 _They dove, being careful to avoid the attacking Dragons and the torrents of water made by crashing lava blasts, and Scauldrons.  
_

 _"I said 'stay close and out of trouble'!" Stoick yelled at them when they almost got hit by another water turret._

 _"We're currently in a war zone! You can't expect me to be_ absolutely _careful!" Henri and Gums rolled their eyes in unison. Stoick groaned. And groaned even more when his daughter, in her Soulwing form, and her Dragonic brother attacked a sneaky one coming from behind him.  
_

 _"Why in the Great Dragon's name are they here!?" she yelled, glaring at her father like it was_ his _fault._

 _He gestured for him to explain himself, as they looked like fishes out of water. Finally Gums spoke..._

 _"We just want to help."_

 _Hicca and Toothless stared at them, before sighing. "Stay close." they nodded vigorously, and flew behind them._

 _"Let's take out those catapults and even the odds!" Toothless commanded, a plasma blast already building up in his throat, Hicca and Gums following._

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

 _They fired, and electric blue, violet purple, and tiger orange soared through the air and hit three catapults dead center._

 _"Direct hit!"_

 _"We're clear! Well done, son!" Henri smiled at his mother's praise._

 _"Wait! What's that?" they looked ahead to see even more enemy Dragons approaching._

 _"ATTACK!" was his mother's words as she charged, but was immediately knocked down by an enemy Nightmare._

 _"MOM! NO!" they dived down towards her falling body, prepared to catch her, before several more Dragons, all shapes and sizes started to surround them._

 _They flapped their helplessly as they got even closer, getting ready for the kill..._

* * *

 **Present.**

" Henri! Are you even listening!?"

* * *

 **For those of you who don't understand my perspective of a Night Fury, I'll explain right here.  
**

 **The very first Night Fury was made by the God of Thunder, Thor himself! He wanted the world below to have a protector for all time, and what better protector then a mighty Dragon?**

 **So, using mud and clay, he shaped the creature's body, shaping the head, body, and legs, and then coated it with ash, for it's midnight scales and gave it bat wings, for it's impressive wingspan. Then he placed the rest of the ingredients.**

 **The Whisker of a Cat for it's playful nature.**

 **The Feather of a Swan for it's caring heart.**

 **The Talon of an Owl for it's superior intellect.**

 **A Bear's claw for it's strength and prowess.**

 **A Shooting Star for it's speed and firepower.**

 **And for it's astounding courage, he chipped a piece of his Hammer, Mjölnir, and placed it directly on the forehead of the clay body.  
**

 **Once the clay model was finished, he asked for the Norse Goddess of Death, Hel, for her assistance, asking for one of her Helfires, an ancient jewel that is said to hold the hottest flame, for the creation's heart. She complies, and he then places the clay figure on Midgard and then summons a lighting bolt, which directly hit the Helfire Stone, which was placed in the chest.  
**

 **And so the very first Night Fury, Shadowroar, the Offspring of Lighting and Death, was born.**

 **Over the years, whenever a Night Fury's time would come to pass, it would come to the place of the very first Night Fury's birth, the Isle of Night, and then slowly turn to ash and crumble, a single egg laying in the ashes of where the Night Fury once was.**

 **And so, the process continued on and on, even to this generation.**

 **Now remember, this is just _my_ perspective of the Night Fury. But I still think it is pretty damn cool:)**


End file.
